Beautiful Death's New Hope
by lunar kitsune terror
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are together, but something has happened that's made Kagome wish to end her life.


Beautiful Death's New Hope

**This story was inspired by a beautiful young woman who decided to end her life by jumping off of the empire state building due to believing her family and fiance would be better off without her. She landed on top of a limousine and a nearby photographer took a picture of her death. In the picture she looks as if she is sleeping peacefully, the only evidence to her tragedy is the bent up car top and her shredded panty hose.**

_He will be better off without me._ Thought Kagome Higurashi as she made her way up the steps of the empire state building. She had just left her fiance's office after their lunch date to begin discussing wedding plans.

Kagome was dressed in her favorite outfit; a black, knee-length skirt adn a blood red blouse with quarter-length sleeves. Her high heels clicked on the linoleum of the steps and she caught a glimpse of her made up face in one of the reflective windows, she looked absolutely beautiful; just like a bride-to-be should, but she wasn't happy as she was suppose to be. She has just discovered that she couldn't have children.

That was Kagome's main reason for her lunch date with Sesshoumaru Takahashi earlier that day, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She saw him sitting at his antique mahogany desk, dressed in his black amranis suit with his silver hair pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck.

_I just couldn't tell him, I won't be the one to take away his chance of having the children tha the so desires. One defective issue, just on inability to carry a child to full term can destroy so many hopes and dreams. I can't destroy his dreams of a happy family._

Just before Kagome had lunch with Sesshoumaru, she had a doctor's appointment and she was told that she was unable to carry a child to full term and that any children she may have will be still-born. This broke her heart; all of her and Sesshoumaru's dreams for the future revolved around having children of their own.

Kagome has finally reached the top floor of the empire state building in which her fiance works. She walks towards the railing at the edge of the building and stares out at the mist covering her beloved city where she grew up. Memories of her childhood, her family and friends, and her times with Sesshoumaru swamp her as she sits on the railing with her legs dangling over the edge. She begins to cry as she remembers all of the happy times of her past and thinks of all the sadness in her future if she doesn't end it all now.

Sesshoumaru was worried about his fiance, he had noticed how upset she was while discussing plans for their upcoming nuptuals during lunch. She had not been her bright and cheery self and his youkai senses were picking up on her depression.

They were both so excited about getting married and especially about starting a family. Their children would be perfect and he hoped that they would share in the beauty, both inside and out, of their mother.

Sesshoumaru rose from his desk and began walking towards the elevator to go to the top floor. He usually took the stairs so that he had more time to think, but today all he wanted to do was stare out over the city and let his worries just fly away.

The elevator reached the top floor and as the doors opened, Sesshoumaru noticed a woman that looked like Kagome sitting on the railing, her body hunched over, looking as if she was about to jump. Then he realized, _That is Kagome! Oh God! What the hell is she doing?!_

Sesshoumaru raced across the floor to reach Kagome before she pushed herself over the edge.

Kagome jolted from her reverie when she heard someone running towards her. _Oh no. I need to do this before whoever it is reaches me. Well here goes . . ._ And Kagome pushed off of the railing and went over the edge.

Sesshoumaru saw her start to go over and he increased his speed to his demonic ability and reached the railing just as Kagome started to fall. He leapt over the railing after her and caught her up in his arms. He cradled her small form against him as he formed his youkai cloud and took them to their shared pent house apartment. Kagome had passed out from the trauma of falling 30 ft before Sesshoumaru could reach her.

Once they arrived at their apartment, Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch and situated Kagome so that she was lying across his lap and waited for her to wake up so that he could ask her why she would ever do such a thing.

_I thought we were happy. Why would she destroy our future together? Does she no longer wish to mate me? I just don't understand what would bring her to kill herself._

At these thoughts Sesshoumaru feels Kagome start to stir; he watches as she finally opens her eyes. He can see her confusion and the overwhelming sadness take over as she realizes where she's at and what must have happened.

_Huh? Why am I here? Why aren't I dead? Sesshoumaru? He must have found me somehow and saved me . . . Oh my God! What have I done?! _

_Thank God I get to see those beautiful blue eyes again! I don't know what I'd do if she died. Oh, yes I do, I'd follow her._

"Sesshoumaru?" spoke Kagome.

Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around her and asked, "Why? Why would you try to leave me?"

"You're better off without me; my life is ruined, I don't want to mess yours up too," said Kagome as tears once again started to fall from her eyes.

"The only way you could possible ruin my life is by doing exactly what you just tried to do and leave me." A tear escapes from his eye as he says, "I need you in my life."

Kagome reached up and wiped away his tear with her thumb while caressing his face.

"There's something important I need to tell you," she said.

Sesshoumaru gets a questioning look on his face while he continues to stare at her. _Could this have anything to do with why she was willing to end her life?_

Kagome began to fidget in Sesshoumaru's lap as she tried to gather the courage to tell him her life-shattering news. _Damn it, I need to tell him, he deserves to know. _At this she strengthened her resolve and decided to just tell him. "Sesshoumaru . . . I can't have children," and Kagome's tears start to flow anew.

Sesshoumaru was dumbstruck, the news causing his dreams of the future to crash down around him. She's unable to have children, he now understood why she was so upset, but he wouldn't, couldn't, give up hope; not yet. He started to stroke her hair in order to calm her tears, he needed to know everything before he lost hope, and even if she couldn't have children he would still want and love her just as much. But he just had to know if her condition had been confirmed and that there was no way that the tests could possibly have been wrong.

"Kagome, have you gotten a second opinion?" he asked as soon as her sobs had calmed down to a slight hiccup She shook her head "no," and a spark of hope leapt into his eyes.

Kagome had seen the slight spark in her love's eyes and wondered at the cause.

"Why?" she asked in the hope that he will explain his hopeful manner.

"Because there's a chance that those tests were wrong or that the doctor had misread them, and even if they're right I still want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome got more tears in her eyes that now shined with a hopeful sparkle. _He wants to stay with me, and he's right: there's still a chance for our dream future._

While Kagome was thinking over what he had said, Sesshoumaru had dialed the number of the best youkai doctor. He wanted the best to treat his fiance so that they will know for sure about her ability to carry a child. He made an appointment for that very day in an hour. He informed Kagome of her new appointment and told her to go get ready so that they could leave.

Kagome agreed and left to get ready, there was a bounce back in her step and Sesshoumaru no longer feared what she may do to herself should he leave her alone for any period of time. He got up himself in order to straighten out his clothing and rebind his hair since he'd been disheveled from the fall towards Kagome.

The two made it right on time for their appointment with the youkai doctor, Dr. Hekai.

"Ah, welcome. Come into this room here and we will start the needed testing." Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded to the doctor and followed him into the little room. Kagome laid down on the table with Sesshoumaru holding her hand while the doctor performed the necessary tests.

The couple only had to wait 2 hours, in which they spent their time flipping through magazines and making wedding plans in a private room, until the results were ready. The doctor came in and sat down to speak with them.

"Well it seems that the doctor that Ms. Higurashi has seen previously is a complete dolt. How any trained practitioner could misread those and these results is beyond me."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at the doctor quizically. _What exactly is he saying?_ they both thought at the same time, and then it hit them. The other doctor was wrong, so Kagome CAN have children!

_Oh my God! Oh my God! I can have babies! _thought Kagome excitedly, and then it hit her; she had almost killed herself for no reason, _no reason at all . . ._

Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome's upset and knew what she was thinking. He pulled her into his arms and said, "It's alright koi, you didn't know. You were too upset to be thinking properly, and everything has turned out alright."

Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru's soothing voice and let his words sink in. He was right and she let herself melt into his embrace with a glow of happiness surrounding them.

The doctor entered the room after leaving the couple briefly to allow them time to react to and think about the news. He sensed their happiness and told them that they were free to go and that Kagome needed a new doctor instead of the dolt that she'd been seeing. They assured him that this would be the only doctor's office that they ever visited again and that they would schedule an appointment as soon as Kagome was pregnant with their first child.

The couple arrived home with bright smiles on their faces after eating dinner out at a nice, cozy restaraunt. They went into their room to get ready for bed and go to sleep. They both had had a long and stressful day.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru held each other whilst lying in bed and thought about their bright future together filled with many happy and beautiful children. The two drifted off in each other's arms, but right before she fell asleep Kagome whispered, "I love you Sesshoumaru."

He heard her declaration and murmured "I love you too," in return, and the two slipped off into dreamland holding each other tight and filled with dreams of their future as a married couple with children.

The End


End file.
